Pars avec moi
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Narcissa et Regulus Black suivent un chemin qu'on trace pour eux sans jamais s'écarter de cette voie pavée d'honneur, d'or et de sang. Toujours pur, une devise qui avait souillé leur âme et brisé leur cœur sur l'autel de la raison et du devoir familial.
1. Même sang

\- Tu peux encore tout abandonner Cissy. Il n'est pas trop tard ; du moins pour l'instant. Alors je t'en prie quitte cette fichue réception avec moi avant qu'elle n'ait lieu.  
\- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais très bien. Tu es comme moi, la famille passe avant tout. Je ne m'imagine pas une seule seconde partir et tout laisser derrière moi. Ils ne comprendront pas.  
Pourtant il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour s'imaginer quitter la manoir retenant à grande peine ses talons de claquer sur le marbre noir. Elle vois ses longs cheveux blonds balayer les épaules de l'homme aussi grand qu'elle à chacun de ses pas chaloupés.

Il imagine aussi bien qu'elle cette évasion. Il sent presque ses doigts se mêler aux siens pendant qu'ils tentent discrètement de partir de cette réception cruelle. Il imagine les cheveux, aussi dorés que l'or, de celle qu'il aime se mêler aux siens, aussi noir que le marbre qui pave d'un linceul morne le sol du manoir des Black.

\- Je suis sûr qu'en leur parlant ils pourraient comprendre. Après tout je suis Sang-Pur, un bon partit tout comme lui. Ce n'est pas comme ta soeur.  
\- Ne parle pas d'elle. Elle avait sorti sa phrase d'un ton dédaigneux et agacé, montrant toute l'estime qu'elle portait à sa soeur tant chérie autrefois, maintenant reléguée au rang de traître à son sang. Et tu sais bien que c'est faux, je suis trop âgé et toi si, si … tu viens juste de quitter Poudlard.  
Oui ce n'est qu'un enfant, il est tellement plus jeune qu'elle.  
La société ne comprendrait pas qu'une femme de 23 ans s'amourache d'un homme de 18 ans tout juste.  
Elle est trop vieille, ça ne se fait pas. Et chez eux le poids des traditions dicte leur conduite dans ce monde froid et policé.

Et pourtant, elle se sent si bien avec lui. Elle aime leurs conversations. Ils ont les mêmes valeurs. En même temps tout est plus simple pour eux. Tout deux rejetons cadets de la noble et grande famille Black. Tout les deux Black jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme et de leur éducation. Ils sont prêts à tout pour l'honneur de leur famille.  
C'est justement là que le bas blesse. Ils sont du même sang. Et même si au final leur famille n'est qu'un incroyable maillage de mariages entre gens qui ont tous un lien de parenté, à un degré plus ou moins proche, eux, ils sont cousins au premier degré. Les arbres généalogiques des Vingt-huit sacrés ne sont qu'un fouillis de branches qui se rejoignent en tout sens. Mais leur branche est trop proche. Et nul ne voudra ignorer que les parents de Regulus sont eux mêmes cousins, au deuxième degré certes, ce qui reste acceptable. Mais, que leur fils souhaite épouser sa cousine !Cela est inimaginable.

\- Cissy. Il prononce ce surnom, que seule sa famille utilise, avec une tendresse qui lui est propre. Tout en chuchotant son nom comme s'il est trop précieux pour que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende il passe ses mains autour de sa taille afin de rapprocher son corps si fragile contre le sien que le Quidditch avait musclé malgré sa silhouette si sèche.

Elle se sent si bien contre lui, emprisonnée dans ses bras, la tête de Regulus nichée contre sa clavicule.  
Il n'est pas aussi grand que Lucius qui la domine de sa taille et de son arrogance. Regulus peut seulement atteindre son épaule pour y poser sa tête, mais elle ne sent pas son menton se planter dans ses chairs comme le fait celui pointu de Lucius lorsqu'il appuie sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne.  
Non les gestes de Regulus sont plus doux. Il à tout le temps cette lueur de rêveur tapie au fond des yeux. Son masque de Sang-Pur n'arrive jamais à cacher totalement sa douceur pour qui s'attarde sur ses prunelles sombres. Une douceur qu'il ne laisse paraître au grand jour qu'avec elle. Comme elle, il cache tout au fond de lui, dans le plus profond de son être, ce qu'il est réellement pour laisser apparaître son masque figé d'aristocrate guindé et sûr de lui. Ce masque qui se brise seulement dans leurs étreintes.  
Elle a envie de rester là dans ces bras pour toujours. Mais dans les entrailles de la demeure la fête va bientôt commencer.

La représentation va avoir lieu et elle devra tenir son rôle et jouer avec application l'heureuse future fiancée.  
Ce soir lorsque la fête touchera à sa fin Lucius conviera son père dans son bureau. Là assit dans les coûteux et immondes fauteuils en chintz ils parleront affaires. Pendant la conversation Malefoy se vantera de comment ses affaires et placements ont fait fructifier la fortune familiale déjà colossale. Puis, il demandera à Cygnus Black de bien vouloir lui accorder la main de sa fille.  
Peut être que par principe son père fera mine de réfléchir alors que leur futur mariage est déjà convenu depuis longtemps.  
Lucius lui a parlé des ses projets il y'a une semaine pendant une des nombreuses promenades qu'organise sa mère pour elle. Des promenades et autres amusements réalisés dans le but avoué qu'elle puisse passer du temps en tête à tête avec le prétendant que ses parents ont choisis pour elle.  
Ses parents ne sont pas encore au courant des projets de Lucius qui compte surprendre ainsi son futur beau-père.  
Elle peut encore tout annuler, déjouer ses projets en demandant à Regulus d'aller lui aussi parler à son père. Ainsi Lucius se retrouvera en compétition avec Regulus Black pour sa main.  
Son cœur, lui, n'est plus à prendre et, il ne l'aura jamais. Il appartient à l'homme qui l'emprisonne dans ses bras.  
Il doit l'a sentir flancher ; il arrive si bien à décrypter ses émotions que parfois ça l'effraie.  
Dans un murmure il continue sa séduction.  
\- Cissy part avec moi. Tu n'es pas encore fiancée. Je peux encore demander ta main à ton père. Il me connaît, il sait ma valeur.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'elle... Après un temps d'hésitation Narcissa renonça à prononcer ce nom tabou... qu'elle est partie ,se reprit-elle, ils ont décidé de choisir mon futur mari afin de redorer le blason. Je n'aurai pas le choix comme ce fut le cas pour Bella. De plus, j'ai 23 ans, je vais devoir me fiancer, ils n'attendront pas plus longtemps. Ils ne te laisseront pas le temps de prouver ta valeur.  
Les quelques années de liberté avant leur mariage accordées aux filles de leur illustre famille ne sont données qu'afin de permettre au futur gendre de prouver sa valeur, de faire prospérer sa fortune et de remplir sont carnet d'adresse. Mais passés 25 ans et aucun mariage à l'horizon, les gens se posent des questions.  
Et encore plus faiblement, comme si elle ne veut pas croire à ses mots et au fond d'elle elle sait qu'elle aimerait y croire à ces mots que chuchote le jeune homme à son oreille, elle continue sa tirade.  
\- Lucius, et ce qu'il offre, intéresse plus mes parents. Il est riche, il vient d'une illustre famille. Tu n'as que ton nom à offrir et c'est le même que le mien.  
\- Je suis un Mangemort Cissy. Et tu sais comme moi que ta famille révère les idéaux de Lord Voldemort. Je me bats pour les valeurs de nos familles et, cela est inestimable. Et puis, ce n'est pas Lucius qui pourra rivaliser avec moi. C'est un pleutre qui ne rejoindra nos rangs que s'il y trouve un intérêt pécuniaire ou un certain prestige.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aimerai tant que tu ailles voir mon père et qu'il te donne ma main. Mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais.  
J'irai Cissy. Je me battrai pour nous.  
Emporté par sa fougue il s'éloigne d'elle et se tient prêt à s'élancer au dehors de la pièce afin d'entretenir son oncle de son voeu le plus cher.  
Pourtant, à peine a-il fait quelque pas qu'il se retrouve à nouveau près de sa douce qui l'attire à lui.  
\- Reste ! n'y va pas. ça ne pourrait que mal tourner.  
\- Je reste. Mais je ne m'en fais pas. Souvient-toi comment tout à commencé.  
Et avec un sourire nostalgique il dépose un baiser sur son épaule dénudée avant de l'enlacer .  
Un frisson la parcourt sous la caresse qui avait été une des première qu'il lui a donnée.

center***/center

Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches ; les sœurs black étant plus âgées que les deux frères. Cela faisant, même en étant invités chez l'un ou l'autre et se croisant à de nombreuses réceptions, ils ne s'étaient que peu liés. Le même sang coule dans leur veine et ça leur suffisait.  
Elles étaient partis à Poudlard alors que lui et Sirius n'étaient que des enfants.

La fois où lui et Narcissa s'étaient pour la première fois réellement adressé la parole, hors des formules d'usages, était lorsqu'il était rentré à son tour à Poudlard.  
Il avait 11 ans, Narcissa était en dernière année. Fière de lui, elle était venu le féliciter d'avoir sût tenir son rang. Elle était sûre que sa répartition à Serpentard allait redorer le blason familial que son frère s'était acharné à salir depuis qu'il était à Gryffondor. Continuant sur sa lancée elle lui avait proposé son aide si jamais il voulait qu'elle soit en quelque sorte son mentor pour sa première année.  
Jamais quelqu'un n'avait compris toute la souffrance qu'il endurait à cause de Sirius. Mais elle, elle savait, elle souffrait aussi. Sa sœur l'avait abandonnée et elle se retrouvait à rattraper ses erreurs pour l'honneur de la famille. Ce jour-là Narcissa était loin de se douter que cette main tendue à son cousin allait les lier.  
Un simple geste de deux personnes qui vivent pour leur famille et l'honneur. Une bouée de sauvetage pour deux êtres à la dérive face aux devoirs qui pèsent sur leur épaules. Dernier rejeton d'une grande lignée qui devait réparer les fautes de leur aînés.  
C'était la première fois que les cousins se parlaient vraiment et cette discussion allait cristalliser dans le cœur tout jeune de Regulus les premiers sentiments tendres qu'il portait à sa si belle cousine.

Après cette première rencontre où leur masque s'était fissuré face aux devoirs qui les submergeaient d'autres avaient eu lieu. Pendant sa dernière année Narcissa avait tenté d'épauler son cousin. Mais elle se montrait distante. Lucius Malefoy la retenait souvent auprès d'elle ; il ne cachait pas son dessein de l'épouser une fois sort de Poudlard. Et puis il y avait les cours, et Regulus avait déjà réussi à montrer son intelligence auprès de Slughor.. Elle ne s'en faisait pas pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour briller. Plus jamais ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tout les deux à Poudlard. La dernière année de la jeune femme s'était terminée et l'occasion de se livrer une nouvelle fois sans leur masque avait pris fin.

***

Oui c'était il y à longtemps ; sept ans c'est peu et pourtant cela leur paraissait une éternité. Le poids du secret pesait sur leur épaules avec la lourdeur du temps qui passe.  
Chaque jour la peur de perdre l'autre déchire un peu plus leur cœur.  
Elle l'aime, ne veux pas le perdre et pour cela Narcissa se refuse à ce qu'il fasse ce dont elle rêve : demander sa main.  
Il l'aime, veux passer sa vie à ses côtés, Regulus ne souhaite qu'une chose, l'épouser.  
Ils se cramponnent l'un à l'autre comme deux naufragés qui n'attendent plus rien de la vie. Leur vie est morte le jour même ou ils sont nés.  
Ils suivent un chemin qu'on trace pour eux sans jamais s'écarter de cette voie pavée d'honneur, d'or et de sang.


	2. Masque de porcelaine

Aujourd'hui Lucius Malefoy allait demander sa main devant les nombreux sorciers conviés à une des énièmes réceptions données par la famille Malefoy. Ils étaient venus pour se montrer, commérer et manger tout en admirant la demeure luxueuse. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'aujourd'hui ils assisteront aux fiançailles de deux grandes familles sorcière. Rien que de penser à ce qui allait se passer elle avait des hauts le coeur et se demandait pourquoi elle avait renoncé. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas accepté que son amant aille trouver son père afin de l'épouser?

Alors qu'elle se prépare pour la soirée elle repense à d'autre fiançailles. Le tourbillon de sa mère autour d'elle babillant sa fierté ne la dérange pas pendant qu'elle plonge dans ses souvenirs. Elle se sent de toute façon tellement loin de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Elle préfère plonger dans un brouillard qui anesthésie ses sens afin de ne plus ressentir la douleur horrible qui compresse son coeur. Elle se souvient du passé pour échapper à ce futur qu'elle déteste déjà.

* * *

C'était en août 1974 Bellatrix venait d'avoir 23 ans et pour son anniversaire Rodolphus lui avait demandé sa main devant tous ses invités. Narcissa s'en souvient encore ; elle avait 20 ans et savait que bientôt son tour viendrait.  
Elle ne voulait pas de mariage de convenance comme l'avait choisi Bella. Elle n'était pas comme sa sœur. Elle, elle voulait de l'amitié et une complicité avec son futur mari ; du moins elle s'en contenterait. A défaut d'avoir l'amour et la passion pour laquelle Andromeda avait tout laissé sans se retourner. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle était partie, et elle se sentait si seule.  
Et maintenant qu'elle voyait Bella si heureuse en tenant la main de l'homme qu'elle avait accepté elle prenait pleinement conscience du trou dans sa vie et dans son cœur qu'Andromeda avait laissé en partant.

Adieu les rires et les souvenirs d'enfance, au revoir la tendre complicité qui les unissait, elle avait tout brisé d'un coup de talon en s'enfuyant avec un né-moldu. Elle l'avait laissée seule et avec l'honneur d'une famille à porter sur ses fragiles épaules.  
A Bellatrix la guerre et les idéaux sang-pur à défendre aux côtés de Lord Voldemort ; Bella était le fils dont son père avait toujours rêvé.  
A elle le sacrifice et la piété familiale, douce et si belle Narcissa qui honorerait leur famille en contractant la meilleure union possible.  
Avant, lorsque Andromeda était encore là, elle avait eu l'espoir que ça ne serait pas elle qui devrait avoir la meilleur union et qu'a condition que son mari soit respectable elle pourrait le choisir ;, comme Bella l'avait fait. Après tout elle était si belle Andro, d'une beauté différente de la sienne. Oui elle était magnifique, elle n'offrait certes pas une image aussi parfaite et glacée que la sienne avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui encadraient son visage ciselé de poupée de porcelaine incrusté de deux yeux bleu frangés de longs cils noirs. Andromeda avait hérité des cheveux bruns des Black et ses grands yeux de biches étaient rêveurs et si doux.

Lors de cette réception toute l'horreur de la situation lui est revenue en plein visage. Dans sa famille les filles se mariaient par ordre de naissance. Bientôt ce sera son tour.  
Elle cherchait autour d'elle un visage amical à qui confier sa peine ou avec qui au moins oublier la lassitude et la tristesse qui s'étaient installées dans son esprit. Mais elle ne voyait que des masques d'hypocrisie où le fiel s'incrustait dans chaque veinule de la porcelaine appliqués avec habileté sur le visage de tout un chacun.  
Andromeda lui manquait. Elle avait toujours sût l'amuser pendant ces réceptions où elle mourrait d'ennui. Mais elle ne parlera plus jamais à sa sœur qui les avait trahis et avait brisé son monde.  
Bellatrix ne comprendrait pas ses soucis et la rabrouerait comme elle en avait l'habitude. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'était son jour. Elle voyait sa sœur sourire comme jamais à la foule qui se pâmait devant le futur mariage.  
Soudain elle remarqua ses cousins. Sirius ne cachait pas son ennui au milieu de ces mondanités. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui. Il était trop arrogant, trop différent et il la contemplait avec un mélange de pitié et de dégoût ; ce même regard qu'il adressait à sa famille.  
Très vite ses yeux dérivèrent sur Regulus ; il avait grandi. Ce n'était plus le fragile garçon de ses souvenirs. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu? Il était toujours pas très grand pour son âge, ses cheveux noirs désormais longs encadraient son visage pâle aux yeux noirs caractéristiques des Black. Son corps, bien que mince, présentait une musculature due au quidditch. Elle avait entendu son oncle se vanter des prodiges de son fils en tant qu'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard.  
Son masque paraissait plus solide qu'avant mais, en cherchant bien, elle voyait toujours son air de rêveur. Elle s'approcha du jeune garçon, mue par ce besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui la comprendrait. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée à Poudlard où leur conversation les avait amenés à des prémices de confidence. Et aujourd'hui sa fragilité la poussait à chercher auprès de lui ce réconfort.  
Elle sentait sur elle le regard de Lucius qui la surveillait. Soulagé de voir que ce n'était que son cousin vers qui elle se dirigeait il détourna son attention.

C'était ce jour là qu'ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés. Ils s'étaient parlés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Au milieu de tous ces inconnus ils avaient ouvert leur cœur et raconté tout ce qu'ils ressentaient..  
Là, sur la pergola, loin des yeux et des oreilles curieuses, ils avaient exprimé leurs doutes quant à cette vie toute tracée, le sens du devoir et les sentiments filiaux qui parfois les étouffaient et le poids des traditions et de l'ambition qui pesaient sur leur épaules. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller depuis qu'Andromeda était partie. Ils s'étaient quittés à la fin de la soirée avec la promesse de continuer leur échange par lettre. Ce moment d'égarement aurait pu en rester là mais, un lien s'était crée entre elle et Regulus ; un lien qui venait supplanter celui qu'elle avait autrefois entretenu avec sa soeur.  
Elle voulait continuer à lui parler alors même que cette nuit devait être la seule où elle laissait son masque se fendre. Regulus avait toujours su voir la vrai Narcissa là où les autres ne voyaient que l'aspect policé et sûr d'elle qu'elle montrait. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans jamais lâcher prise. Il était sa soupape de sécurité, l'endroit où elle pouvait à nouveau respirer. Enlever le bustier qui l'emprisonnait dans un carcan de bonnes manières et d'aspirations toujours plus élevées de génération en génération.

Ils avaient continué leur correspondance avec un certains acharnement. Dans les mots qui couraient sur le papier ils dévoilaient leur état d'âme. Par les mots ils s'échappaient de leur vie réglée comme une partition. Ils se confiaient leurs doutes, leurs rêves, mais aussi leurs joies et les petits moments de la vie qu'ils s'acharnaient à croquer avec toute l'énergie de leur jeunesse. Ils récrivaient leurs vies et leurs lettres étaient une petite bulle qui venait agrandir les murs de leur vie étriquée.  
Et puis très vite cette correspondance ne suffit plus.  
Narcissa s'était alors arrangée pour venir quelques fois lorsque Regulus sortait à Pré-au-Lard. Sa famille encourageait cette initiative qu'ils croyaient poussée par le soucis qu'elle avait de diriger dans le droit chemin le cadet des fils Black afin qu'il évite les frasques de son ainé. Elle ne les détrompait pas et cette explication lui convenait. Après tout elle ne savait pas elle même pourquoi elle aimait tant passer du temps avec Regulus.

Peut être était ce parc-qu'ils se comprenaient si bien? Ou alors parce que c'était un membre de sa famille? A vrai dire, une fois qu'elle le voyait toute ses interrogations s'évaporaient. Elle se sentait elle seulement quand elle le voyait et c'était suffisant.

Reg lui apportait des bouffés d'oxygène là où son promis l'ennuyait. Ils étaient totalement différents. Lucius n'avait pas cette fureur de vivre et cette envie de croquer ce que le monde lui offrait à pleines dents. La pureté du sang n'avait pas éteint la lueur de bonheur dans les yeux de Regulus.  
Son futur fiancé était quelqu'un de froid et hautain, si sûr de lui. Là où son cousin n'était que maladresse, rêverie et espoir malgré son masque froid. Avec lui elle voyait le monde en camaïeu de couleurs éclatantes. Lucius ne lui offrait qu'une palette de gris, propre à ses yeux glacés.  
A Lucius les longues balades au vu et au su de tout le monde et les soirées mondaines. A Regulus les conversations loin des regards et les lettres envoyées dans le secret.  
A l'un son masque de porcelaine figé et son enveloppe de sang pur, à l'autre son âme et son esprit libre.

center* * */center

Toute occupée qu'elle est à ses songes, Narcissa n'a pas vu sa mère quitter la pièce, la laissant seule. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte qu'elle se reprit et se leva du tabouret posé devant la coiffeuse. Druella Rosier entrouvrit la porte avant même que sa main fine ne se pose sur la poignée de cuivre.  
\- Regulus Black souhaite te voir, sans doute pour te féliciter pour tes futures fiançailles. Je le fais entrer Narcissa ou bien tu veux que je l'éconduise?  
\- Non mère faites le entrer, il est de la famille, il est donc normal qu'il puisse m'accorder ses vœux de bonheur avant nos invités.

Aucun sentiment ne vient rider le masque froid que la jeune femme a apposé sur son visage, tel un sceau.  
Pourtant, au nom de son aimé, son cœur bondit dans sa cage thoracique, compressé par le bustier qui sublime sa taille fine.  
Sa mère s'efface pour laisser passer le jeune homme.  
Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée et qu'ils entendirent les souliers de Druella claquer sur le parquet en direction de la fête qui allait commencer ils s'autorisèrent à se rapprocher. Leurs corps étant mus par un désir qu'ils ne peuvent ignorer. Leur lèvres se trouvent bien vite, essoufflés ils se blottissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En dessous les échos de la fête qui commence résonnent et ne leur permettent pas d'oublier ce qui va se dérouler.  
Ce soir Lucius Malefoy allait demander Narcissa Black en mariage. Et dans un an elle sera définitivement à lui sans aucun échappatoire.

Regulus sent son cœur se briser en pensant à toutes ces nuits où Narcissa partagera la couche de Malefoy. A ces enfants qu'il n'aura jamais car les minuscules têtes blondes courant partout dont il rêve seront le fruit de Lucius. Ses rêves se brisent un à un à chaque tintement des verres en cristal qu'il entend en contrebas.  
Cette soirée là est le début d'un calvaire qui ne prendra jamais fin. Dans moins d'un an Narcissa sera mariée et après, le temps passera sans que jamais plus il ne puisse espérer unir sa vie à celle qu'il aime.  
Il aurait voulut la supplier, l'emmener avec lui, fuir leur devoir qui les écrase tant. Mais il connaît déjà la réponse. Elle refusera, elle n'était pas sa soeur. Elle ne peut pas fuir par amour comme l'avait jadis fait Andromeda. Comme il aurait tant voulu que ce soit le cas, qu'elle choisisse de vivre sa vie en fonction de leur amour et non de leur famille. Mais pourtant il la comprend, lui aussi n'est pas son frère. Il n'arrivera jamais à tourner le dos à sa famille. C'est aisé d'en rêver les soirs où il est seul. C'est sublime d'y penser, de le chuchoter aux creux des oreilles de Narcissa mais ce ne sont que des rêves d'enfant, d'adulte épris de sa cousine.

Mais il était trop tard. Déjà Druella vient quérir sa fille le sourire aux lèvres, pour l'amener rejoindre la fête, et Lucius. Toujours Lucius, l'ultime barrière à leur bonheur.  
Là, devant tout le monde, les familles Black et Malefoy se promirent de s'unir dans un futur proche.  
A l'annonce des fiançailles de deux si nobles rejetons entre eux, toute l'assemblée se tait. Plus aucun rire ne résonne dans l'immense salle de bal, aucun verre en cristal n'est entrechoqué et l'orchestre a cessé de jouer. Dans ce silence abasourdissant Regulus est surpris que personne n'entende deux cœurs se briser lorsque Cygnus Black pose la main de sa fille dans celle, tendue de son futur gendre.

Alors même que sa main gantée toucha celle de son fiancé, Narcissa sut que son coeur était brisé à jamais et que seul l'homme qu'elle aime saurait reconstruire le puzzle au fil du temps.  
Elle est peut être fiancée à Lucius Malefoy, il tient peut être sa main au creux de la sienne mais, jamais il n'aura ce cœur qui appartient à Regulus Black.


	3. Un trou dans le coeur

p style="text-align: left;"Cela fait bientôt un an qu'elle s'est unie à Lucius. Un an c'est déjà trop, et pourtant c'est trop peu quand on veut repousser l'inévitable. br /Cette année là elle avait eu l'impression de couler. Ils s'étaient laissés noyer tout les deux. Regulus s'était réfugié dans son travail acharné pour Voldemort. Il n'existait plus que pour ça aux yeux de leur famille. Les Blacks étaient tellement fiers de Bellatrix et Regulus qui faisaient tout pour rendre la société magique à nouveau pure. Pour elle ce n'était qu'une Utopie, à quoi cela leur servait-il de briller si plus personne ne pouvait les admirer dans leur course au plafond de verre? La pureté sans boue n'équivaut à rien. br /Lord Voldemort éloigne son amant d'elle, elle sait bien au fond d'elle que seul Lucius est la cause de cette soudaine fuite en avant de Regulus. Il souffre de le voir et ne peut pas jouer la comédie comme elle le fait si bien. br /br /Le mariage approche à grand pas et les préparatifs lui donnent le tournis et la fatiguent comme jamais. Elle est si lasse, lasse de toute chose. Elle n'en veut plus de ce foutu mariage, elle ne veut pas de l'homme que ses parents ont choisi. Tout ce qu'elle veux, c'est Regulus et leur amour pour l'éternité. Elle rêve d'enfants nombreux, Oh certes pas autant que d'autres qui en pondent trop comme s'ils cherchaient à repeupler la terre. Non ! deux ou trois, pas seraient un mélange parfait entre elle et Reg. Des poupées aux grands yeux bleus rieurs et des boucles brunes qui mangeraient leur joues rebondies et des petits garçons aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux grands yeux sombres rêveurs. br /Chaque nuit elle pleure, recroquevillée dans son lit e,n voyant son futur danser sous ses yeux rougis et délavés par les pleurs. Elle se sent perdue, plus que jamais elle envie Andromeda qui a été si forte. br /Parfois, quand elle est allongée contre Regulus qui s'est assoupit après leur ébats, elle a envie de lui chuchoter ces mots qu'il a tant voulu entendre. br /Amène moi avec toi, partons. br /Mais il est trop tard. Alors elle se rallonge contre Regulus et se glisse entre ses bras. Elle presse sa peau nue contre celle du jeune homme comme si elle voulait se fondre à jamais en lui. Elle niche sa tête dans son cou et respire son odeur à en saturer son odorat. Et elle rêve, elle s'échappe de la dure réalité et refaisant sa vie. Elle sait bien qu'elle se blesse comme ça, elle fendille encore plus son cœur brisé en s'imaginant une vie différente. Mais elle ne peut s'en empêcher, il ne lui reste que des rêves brisés et des souvenirs fanés. br /br / * * *br / br /C'était le jour du mariage de sa soeur que Regulus l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Il avait quatorze ans et elle vingt. C'était six ans de trop, six ans qui l'avaientt d'abord poussée à le rejeter. Mais il s'était acharné, il ne s'était pas offusqué de son geste et n'avait pas fui comme elle l'avait espéré. Elle était l'aînée, c'était à elle d'être raisonnable. br /Pendant un an le jeune homme avait tenu bon et, dans les lettres qu'il lui écrivait, il se laissait aller à coucher sur le papier ses sentiments. Elle aurait dut cesser la correspondance mais pourtant elle ne s'y résolvait pas. Au fond d'elle son coeur était touché par l'empressement du jeune homme. br /br /Alors elle se voilait la face. Elle était seulement une cousine préoccupée par son si jeune cousin et à qui elle voulait éviter la voie empruntée par son frère. Un frère qui s'était sauvé de la maison cette année comme Andromeda l'avait fait il y a déjà longtemps. Oui ! elle était seulement une cousine attentionnée. Du moins elle tentait de s'en convaincre. br /br /br /Et, comme si le destin s'amusait à leur jouer des tours, il les avait à nouveaux réunis au détour d'une soirée. C'était Noël et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un an. Ce soir là, dans la demeure familiale des Black, Regulus l'avait entraînée dans la bibliothèque où sa mère entreposait de nombreuses breloques. Ils étaient passés devant la tapisserie des Blacks où sa mère avait rayé les noms d'Andromeda et Sirius. Il lui avait remis son cadeau et alors elle avait osé suivre son coeur pour la première fois. Avec un an de retard elle lui rendit son baiser. br /Mais ce soir là, alors que tout le monde faisait la fête, toutes ses excuses volèrent en éclats sous les lèvres de Regulus. br /Elle était seulement une femme tombée amoureuse. Oh ! bien sur ce n'était pas son premier baiser, Lucius avait été le premier pour ça, comme pour bien d'autres choses. Elle s'était donnée à lui sûre qu'elle était de ne se donner à aucun autre homme qu'à son promis, son futur fiancé et mari. Elle était jeune et ne pensait jamais connaître l'amour et d'autre bras que ceux de Lucius, et pourtant le destin lui avait donné tord. Dans les bras du jeune homme brun elle se sentait revivre et c'est comme si son coeur dégelait d'un trop long hiver. br /br /Ce soir là Narcissa avait quitté la fête le cœur réchauffé et ses lèvres rougies par les baisers de Regulus. Et ça n'avait été que le début de leur relation. br /br /Les rendez-vous étaient soigneusement organisés afin que personne d'autre n'y voit qu'une complicité quasiment fraternelle. Même Lucius acceptait sans broncher son cousin ; lui qui était si jaloux et la surveillait avec un devoir sans faille. Leur famille était heureuse de les voir si bien s'entendre, sans jamais se douter de quoi que ce soit. Personne n'avait jamais /br /br /* * * br /br /Et aujourd'hui, ils ont vingt -uatre et dix-huit ans, et la différence d'âge ne leur parait plus si énorme. Cela fait quatre ans qu'ils sortent ensemble. C'est beaucoup moins que sa relation avec Lucius. br /C'est difficile pour elle d'imaginer sa vie au côté d'un homme qu'elle n'a jamais aimé et que maintenant elle vient même à détester. Il est l'obstacle vers leur course au bonheur. Il sera l'homme de sa vie, l'homme auquel elle accrochera son bras aux yeux de tous. Mais pourtant Regulus est le seul qui compte. C'est l'homme de l'ombre, le compagnon de tous les instants et celui auquel elle pensera chaque minute de sa vie, même lorsque Lucius l'étreindra. br /Il est, sera, son amant ; là où Lucius ne sera que l'époux trompé. br /Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fuit le jour de ses fiançailles? Pourquoi ce jour-là n'avait-elle pas accepté que Regulus aille demander sa main à son père? Ces questions tournent en boucle dans sa tête. br /br /Aujourd'hui elle se marie et elle veut mourir. br /br /Elle s'observe dans le miroir, sa mère, contente d'elle, la félicite et lui procure ses conseils. Mais elle n'en a cure. Elle se contemple dans la glace. Elle est belle dans sa robe blanche avec ses cheveux relevés dans un lourd chignon. Mais, pourtant aucun des bijoux étincelants ne peux éclairer ses yeux assombris par la peine. br /Elle sent son cœur se briser à nouveau en pensant à l'épreuve qui l'attend. Elle ne veut pas de ce mariage, elle ne s'en sent pas la force. br /Alors qu'elle se mire toujours et que sa mère l'a laissée seule, elle se sent faiblir au point de s'écrouler sur un tabouret. br /br /Jamais elle n'y arrivera. La peur de décevoir sa famille n'est pas comparable à la douleur qui serre son coeur à l'idée de perdre /Elle doute que l'amour qu'il lui porte pourra supporter de la voir chaque jour aux côtés de son époux. Et elle, le supportera t-elle? br /Acceptera t-elle de voir Regulus s'unir à une autre femme? Elle n'est pas aussi forte que lui. Elle ne pourra pas cacher sa jalousie. Elle sait bien qu'elle n'a pas le droit de lui interdire de se marier. br /De toute façon lui aussi n'aura pas le choix ; ses parents décideront de la fiancée et il n'aura pas son mot à dire. br /br /Aujourd'hui elle comprend enfin pourquoi Andromeda est partie. Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté. Elle ne les avait pas abandonnés ; elle avait seulement suivi un autre chemin. Elle avait choisie une vie qu' elle pouvait passer aux côtés de celui qu'elle aime. br /C'était une forme de courage que d'accepter l'amour et de se battre pour ; elle le comprend enfin. Elle n'avait jamais que peu connu ce sentiment. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais témoigné une once d'amour et Lucius n'était pas le genre à s'epencher sur ses sentiments. br /Regulus avait été le seul à lui témoigner de l'affection et elle s'était nourrie de cette amour comme une plante assoiffée. br /Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans. Son choix était fait. Il lui en avait fallut du temps ! Elle aurait put éviter bien des blessures à leurs cœurs. br /br /Elle se releva, sûre de ses résolutions. Ce soir elle partira avec Regulus. br /Lorsqu'il ouvrira la porte elle se jettera dans ses bras en lui suppliant de l'amener avec lui visiter le monde comme ils l'avaient tant rêvé dans une autre vie. br /Oui ce soir elle jettera aux orties sa vie bien tracée. br /Adieu Lucius, Au revoir le poids des traditions. br /Elle sera la deuxième soeur Black à tout quitter par amour. br /br /Mais il n'est jamais venu. Elle a eu beau guetter son arrivée, il ne s'est jamais présenté. Lorsque son père est venu la quérir, elle a refoulé les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et reformé son beau masque. br /Elle sent au fond d'elle que quelque chose ne va pas. br /Jamais Regulus ne l'aurait laissée affronter cette épreuve seule. Il aurait dut être là dans cette foule. Il aurait plongé son regard dans le sien lorsque le magimage avait prononcé le serment et c'est comme s'il les unissait eux. br /Où était Regulus? Pourquoi cette absence?br /Au fond d'elle elle sent que quelque chose lui est arrivé. br /Elle ne se souviens pas de la cérémonie ; si ce ne sont cette angoisse et cette sensation de trou au fond de la poitrine. br /br /Elle n'apprend que bien plus tard que Regulus est mort pour le Lord. Elle, elle sait que Regulus ne serait jamais mort pour lui. Elle se doute que la mission dont il lui avait parlé, et cette elfe qui jete des regards craintifs autour de lui..., en est la cause. Cela, et le fait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu la voir passer sa vie entière aux côtés d'un autre...br /br /br /Pour leur famille et l'honneur ils ont sacrifié leur bonheur. br /Toujours pur, une devise qui a souillé leurs âmes et les a brisés sur l'autel de la raison et du devoir. br /Il est mort. Et elle reste. br /Seule dans la tourmente. Elle l'a perdu et ce jour là elle s'était unie à Lucius Malefoy. br /Elle lui a donné sa main mais, son coeur il ne l'aura jamais car il est mort ce jour là avec Regulus. br /Elle a un trou béant dans la poitrine et l'impression de plonger dans un gouffre sans fin./p 


End file.
